162 Candles
162 Candles is the eighth episode of the First Season and the whole series. Summary thumb|303px|right|162 Candles Promo Trailer A HAPPY BIRTHDAY THAT WILL END IN TRAGEDY — On his birthday, Stefan is surprised by a visit from Lexi, one of his oldest friends. Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house Elena does her best to stay away from Stefan, but Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice. Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in 's behavior which has changed for the better. At Damon's compulsive insistence, Caroline tries to get his medallion back from Bonnie. Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes which has sudden and tragic results. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Guest Cast * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett Co-Starring * Bridget Evelyn as Girl * John Gilbert (stunter) as Guy * Jason Giuliano as Deputy #2 * Kevin Nichols as Deputy * John Michael Weatherly as Bartender Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore * This episode had 4.09 million viewers in USA. * Caroline's and Matt's relationship begins in this episode. * The "boy" that Damon had killed was a stunt actor, John Gilbert. He would later return in Crying Wolf, when Paul Wesley injured his leg, and therefore couldn't carry Elena inside, he was used as the stuntman for Stefan. * This is the first episode with Lexi Branson in it. * This is the first episode that Elena admits to Stefan that she loves him. * Bonnie reveals to Elena that she is a witch in this episode. * Caroline starts to dislike Damon in this episode. * Lexi's apparent dislike towards Damon would be properly explained in the Season Four episode "Because the Night." :Deaths: :*Boy: killed by Damon Salvatore. :*Lexi: killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References * , a 1984 coming-of-age film starring and written and directed by . * , is an American musician, songwriter, and actor, best known as the lead singer and founder of rock band , a song ( ) is also mentioned. * , a colossal statue in New York harbor. * , a famous Baroque fountain in Rome, Italy. Tropes *Lexi is introduced as Stefan's best and old friend, Remember the New Guy? Then it looked like they Dropped a Bridge on her, but she never became a Forgotten Fallen Friend. Quotes : : "Damon? (''someone knocks him to the floor... sees who it is) Lexi?" :Lexi: "''Hi!" : : "What are you doing here?" :Lexi: "How could you even ask that?" (hugs him) : : "I've missed you!" :Lexi: "Happy birthday!" ---- :Lexi: "That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realized, death means nothing without you. Do me!" : : "Why are you so mean to me?" :Lexi: "Um, have you met you? You're not a nice person." : : "Well, because I'm a vampire." :Lexi: "But, you're only the bad parts." : : "Teach me to be good." :Lexi: (starts to choke him) "I'm older, and that means stronger." : : (chokes) "I'm sorry." :Lexi: "Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it." : : "Deal!" ---- : : "Are you up?" : : "No. (covers her head/Bonnie uncovers her head).... "''No, no!" : : "Why haven't you called me back?" : : "I'm sorry..." : : "Are you gonna stay there forever?" : : "Yeah..." : : "Move over!" (lies next to Elena) "I'm officially worried. What's going on?" : : "I'm tired of thinking, of talking..." : : "Can we make it a one line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" : : "Stefan and I broke up." ---- : : "Want to keep it down over there?" : : "Why, what are you doing?" : : "Homework." : : "Since when do you do homework?" : : "I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so." : : "What do you think..Alien?" : : "Some sort of replicate." : : "He can hear you." ---- :Lexi: "So, this Elena girl, she'll come around I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" : : "No." :Lexi: "Sex always works, I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." ---- :Lexi: "Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist i went out with a few times, he's my supplier." (Stefan looks at her funny) "Oh, don't judge ok. I tried the animal diet, it lasted three weeks." : : "I'd never judge you." : : (looks at Lexi's blood packages) "Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6." ---- : : (sees Elena staring at Lexi and Stefan) "Stefan smiles. Alert the media!" : : "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." : : "Does it get tiring, being so righteous?" : : "Hmph, it flares up in the presence of psychopaths." : : "Ouch," (puts his hand over his heart) "well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." ---- :Lexi: "Oh, the famous Elena!" : : "Towel girl." :Lexi: (considers) "I've been called worse." ---- : : "Damon, he killed her, he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him." : : "No, you can't do that." : : "Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never going to change. Don't you see that he's never gonna to change." : : "I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you..you have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos 162 Candles Trailer|Promo Pictures 162 Candles01.jpg|Bonnie reveals herself as a witch to Elena. 108.jpg|Elena and Damon. 162 Candles03.jpg|Elena's amazed by what Bonnie can do. Lexi.png|Lexi with her vampire face. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_018.JPG|Caroline and Damon. Lexistaked.png|A dead Lexi after being staked by Damon. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_117.JPG|Caroline looking worried. normal_Vampire_D_EP107_232.JPG|Stefan celebrating his 162th Birthday with his friends and Damon. normal_VD108-0007.jpg|Damon at Stefan's 162th Birthday. 1-08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-20466988-1360-2048.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-19769929-1280-720.jpg 1x08-162-Candles-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8933153-1248-704.jpg 44f91c7814da4a5466f61295fc25c4fc-398x600.jpg 108VampireDiaries1087.jpg 147545_1314719485655_full.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_1x08_162Candles_0314.jpg bscap016.jpg images5944974.jpg 162 Candles body.png The_Vampire_Diaries_162_Candles.jpg tumblr_lbowlzaMsf1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lbquh3mfH31qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lbv4q3K2PC1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lbw518KOiN1qealwto1_400.gif tumblr_lfny3e7e8C1qfm9ako1_500.jpg vampdiaries108-04.jpg vampdiaries108-05.jpg vampire-diaries-candles10.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x08 : 162 bougies 108 108 Category:Birthday episodes Category:Featured Episodes